infinitiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bobball
Information Bobball is a sport commonly played in the Infinitiverse. In fact, it is by far the most popular sport. It was invented by Bob recently and was an instant success. It is like a complicated form of baseball with lots of other sports mixed in. There are a total of 8 innings. The Players The defense has 12 players on the field at all times: *10 Catchers - These guys catch the football and throw it to the Thrower. *1 Pitcher - He throws the football at the other team. *1 Thrower - Whenever his teammates get the ball, they throw it to him. He then has to throw it into a cubic meter basket from 20 feet away. If he doesn't make it, he tries again until he makes it. If he does, any other team person not on a base is out. The other team just gets up one player at a time to hit until there are 4 outs. How it works The object of the game is to get more points than the other team. You get a point for running through all 7 bases and making it back to the home base. It starts with the pitcher of the other team throwing a football at you. You have a rubber duck and swing it at the football. If some one catches it, you're out. You can hit it to numerous places: Places you can hit it to *The home run area- this is a big square shaped hole at the right side of the field. There will most likely be a guy from the other team protecting it. Since it is just a hole and very small, the person has a reasonable chance of catching it (he cannot stand in the hole) so aim well! If you hit it, everyone from your team who is on a base gets a free walk to home base. *The trivia area- There is usually no one here to protect it. Not many people shoot here. If you hit this area, you are asked a trivia question. If you answer incorrectly, you're out. If you answer correctly, your team gets a point and you get a free walk to first base. The questions are usually very hard with only about a 20 percent success rate, which is why very few people go for this one. *Anywhere else- or you can hit it to any other place and take off! Most people do this. Make sure no one catches your ball or you're out! Once you've hit the ball, the bases come. Bases Here's what you have to do to get to each base... # - This is just the first base you get to. Hit your ball and run here quickly before the Thrower throws it into the basket! # - There is only a short distance between first base and this one. However, you have to walk over a one inch wide stick for about 20 feet. If you fall off, you're out! # - To get to this base, you must jump over a series of hurdles in the way. Don't knock one down or you're out. # - This one is hard. There is a Bob spaceship which you have to get to. It automatically flies you to a nearby meteor where you have to find the key (which is within 100 feet of your landing spot. Then it flies you back again (it goes really fast; the flight there and back is only 10 seconds each. Remember, you have to do it all before the Thrower gets the ball into the basket. # - Here, you have to climb up and jump down from 30 feet into a swimming pool. Once you're in, you cannot come up for air until you've made it the 100 feet to the other end of the pool (don't worry; you won't drown; there is a crew right next to you who see when you're about to pass out and then save you). # - To get to this base, you must run a distance of 1000 feet. # - Halfway through, there is a tennis ball machine which shoots tennis balls at you with an incredible velocity. You have to catch a ball, put it into the basket and run the rest of the way to sixth base. Every fifth ball is a golden ball which flies twice as fast and is almost impossible to catch. If you do, you get an extra point. Home - Just run 100 feet to home and you've made it and earned your team a point! Note *If any clarification is needed, ask for some in the forum. *We might add a picture at some point. Category:Games